The Animals of Farthing Wood: A Blue Breeze
by XxstarwatcherxX
Summary: Breeze, a blue fox, has to leave with animals of Lockhart wood to White Deer Park, this is her journey, her arrival, her trials and her life OC's X AoFW Characters Rated T for violence in later chapters


**EDIT: Changed the name :3 and made some corrections**

**Ok, so I **_**loved**_** this show for ages and I've wanted to do a fanfic for this for ages but forgot about it until now! So, here's A Blue Breeze!**

The Animals of Farthing Wood

A Blue Breeze!

Chapter 1 ~ And So it Begins

I smelt the tangy and bitterness of smoke remains that wafted up my nostrils, I blinked opened my tired eyes, I rose my head and realised I had fallen asleep under a bush _How much longer can we keep this up? _I sighed, I rose to my paws and felt my stomach rumble with hunger, I smiled _Time to hunt_ I walked into the half of the woods that were still standing, I heard the crunching of the dead autumn leaves under my paws, I crept low and pricked my ears, I then heard a faint rustling straight infront of me, I went into a low crouch and padded swiftly and silently closer towards my prey, it was a grey squirrel _Mmm, tasty, I haven't eaten since Monday... _I made sure I was completely quiet and hidden, I made my way closer and closer towards the squirrel, he didn't even know I was there, he just kept on chewing on an acorn _Now! _I leaped with great power and clamped the squirrel in my jaw, I started shaking my head side to side, the squirrel was dead within a few seconds, I dropped it on the floor and looked around _No one here to steal it... _I bent down and began eating my meal, the flesh was salty and stringy _I do prefer rabbit but, beggars can't be choosers now can they? _Within a few minutes I had finished my meal and I was content, but thirsty _Let's just hope the stream hasn't dried up... _I made my way across the grassy floor and leaped over a few fallen tree trunks _This place is a mess... Those humans do pick the 'best' place to build a roundabout _I thought sarcastically, you seeI live in a small woods called Lockhart Woods, it's just a bit off a motorway, sadly this motorway has been here for awhile and it has caused problems for us every since, this woods hold scarcely any creatures, especially with me hunting them, there's only a few birds, squirrels, A bat named, well, Bat, and a few others, if nothing is going to stop the humans, then we're done for

"Morning Breeze" I heard a voice high above me, I lifted my head and sighed, I saw a male blackbird with luscious plumage, even if it was pitch black his feathers would still be darker, the only problem with him is that he keeps on chattering until you or he falls asleep

"Morning Blackbird" I replied _He'll never let me get back to my hunting... _

"Terrible what the humans are doing" he carried on "They'll ruin this place before we see winter"

"That's very near" I replied "And that's if we ever _live _'til winter" I replied lowering my head

"Indeed" he nodded his head "If nothing happens soon, we'll _all_ die"

"Well? What _will _we do?" I asked, he bobbed around on the tree branch

"Maybe... it's time to call a Meeting of Temporary Peace" he replied, slightly concerned

"A Meeting of Temporary Peace?" I cocked my head

"Get a drink and meet me tonight at midnight at the Shining Rock" he bobbed his head and suddenly swooped off of the branch and flew off _That is one strange bird_ I shook my head and turned around _Well, I'd better get hunting before tonight... ugh why am I even going? It's just going to be a bunch of prey chattering on and on into the night... _I shook my head in frustration and walked towards the stream

I walked over a log and swiftly made my way to the stream, it was small stream, but it was special to us Lockhart animals, it is usually called the Starlight Stream, since it shows the reflection of the sky, and at night it looks like the sky is actually in the water, I stopped infront of it and bent my head down, before I lapped the water I took a look at my reflection, I saw my navy blue fur and the light blue around my eyes, ears and muzzle, I looked into my eyes and saw their sky blue sparkle, I closed my eyes and began to lap up the water, it was cool and refreshing, it quenched my thirst and once I had finished I looked up and saw a grey rabbit drinking infront of me, not realising that I was there, I smirked and crouched low, I put a step forward, unfortunately I put it into the stream and a loud splash, the rabbit's ears perked up and saw my presence, it back up in fear and started shaking

"A-Are you g-g-going to the M-Meeting of T-Temporary Peace?" he shakily asked, I nodded my head "T-Then p-please don't kill me!" he put his paws over his eyes

"I'm not going to kill you" I replied "You know I'm here and that takes all the fun out of it" I snorted and looked at the sky "It's at Shining Rock right?" he looked up scared but nodded hastily "Good, I'll be seeing you" I turned around in secret annoyance and bounded off towards my Earth, I was tired of listening to this 'Meeting of Temporary Peace' I didn't even know what it means, I sighed and saw my Earth in the side of the hill, I slid into my too small Earth and turned around in a cramped position, I lay down facing outwards and watched the leaves fall from the trees

I woke up with a start, realising that I was late for the Meeting of Temporary Peace, I sprang to my paws and yawned in the process then I sprinted across the woods, the grass dead beneath my paws, my heart pounding, I leaped on top of the hill above the Shining Rock, I looked down and saw prey animals shaking, I fought the instinct to leap down and grab the juiciest rabbit, I saw a rabbit's ear perk back towards me and I decided to make myself known, I leaped down and landed next to a squirrel, it quivered with fear and took a few paces back, then put its paws over a baby squirrel, her son, I put my ears down in annoyance and snorted _No one will ever speak to me... it's lonely being a fox _I straightened up and looked at the Shining Rock, it was a medium size rock that glistened in the night, it was something humans called, Quartz, I figured that's why the humans have came here, for that stone, I shook a thought of the humans tearing it out of the ground away and looked on top of it, I saw Blackbird, he was bobbing up and down and looked across the crowd, to make sure everybody was accounted for, he finalised his counting then nodded his head towards me

"Alright, the first Meeting of Temporary Peace in four years has begun!" he announced, I chuckled to myself _He just loves being in the limelight _I smiled then walked up towards the rock and faced the crowd of animals, there was Mrs Squirrel and her son Chuck, who completely avoided me, Daisy and Barley, the grey and brown Hare couple, Hazel the dormouse, Marten a pine marten, we usually call him Marty, a little trickster he is, if he didn't run from me all of the time we'd be a brilliant pair of rascals, I looked for the mice, until I realised they were with Hazel, hanging on a small branch, there were four of them, mother, father and two young, and finally a single rabbit, who I nearly killed earlier, he's just called Rabbit, I looked up at Blackbird and then he nodded at me to speak, I quickly looked into a tree above us, I saw Bat hanging in his usual spot upside down, I then turned back to the crowd and began my speech

"We are in trouble, we all know that, and since its cause is the humans, we need to come up with an idea" I spoke, I felt the nervousness of the creatures because of my presence

"I have an idea" Blackbird piped in, we all turned towards him, I think the pressure finally hit him since his feathers shrunk and he was half his size now, but he lifted his yellow beak and spoke "I have heard many tales about a group of animals that took an Oath of Mutual Protection to protect each other while they were on the journey to a nature reserve called White Deer Park" I cocked my head

"White Deer Park?" A mouse asked

"What's that?" I asked

"It's a place where humans look after animals" he replied but I couldn't hold back a laugh

"Humans?" I turned my laugh into a chuckle "Are you quite sure about that?"

"Well, all birds have heard of this story, but they've been there for about four years now" he replied

"And they're still alive?"I asked, and Blackbird nodded "Then this place must be good"

"I my idea is, to take this Oath, and travel to White Deer Park?" I heard gasps from the woodland creatures

"Us? Travel? With _her_?" I heard Barley exclaim _Hare... _I sighed

"Yes! And that's what's the Oath is for!" he replied, he was always quick to my defence, loyal little bird "She _won't _eat us when she takes the Oath!"

"_If _she takes it!" Marten craftily said, it was a joke to him but not to the others

"I _will_!" I protested while baring my teeth, I looked up quickly and heard bird shrieks, I saw a silhouette of a bird in the sky, I lifted my head up and spoke in shock "How could we forget Falcon?"

"O-O-Oh!" Blackbird stammered, he swooped down and landed elegantly on the shining rock next to Blackbird, causing Blackbird to jumped backwards in shock

"Good evening everyone" He bowed his head, he was a Peregrine Falcon with lovely grey and white feathers and a sharp, curved yellow beak, he had very cool grey eyes, as if you was looking into a rain cloud

"G-good evening Falcon" I replied, I was ok with Falcon, it only just dawned on me that I was 'friends' with carnivores around here

"What's this I hear of the Oath?"

"Oh so you're familiar with it?" Mrs Squirrel queried

"Oh very much so, I've just _been _to White Deer Park" he smiled to himself

"It exists?" Daisy said surprised, Falcon nodded

"When I say 'been', I mean flew over it, it is wide and vast, it would fit us all, triple the amount and more" he explained with a hint of pride since he 'found' it

"You know the way then?" Blackbird asked, he nodded proudly

"Then we'll have to leave" they all looked at me as I spoke "Falcon can lead the way, and we can all take the Oath, and once we get there, we can get back to our usual lives"

"We can't!" Mrs Squirrel shouted out "You killed my husband today!"I put down my ears and turned my head

"I was... hungry" I murmured "But if I take the Oath then we can all travel there safely"

"So? Do we all agree to take the Oath and travel to White Deer Park?" Blackbird finally asked, there was a silence that swept over the creatures, I could feel the uncertainty flood the woods, nobody spoke, it was silent _Are they that blind that they won't gamble if it would save their lives?_

"I will" I raised my paw slightly, heads spun around to face me

"Anyone else?" they all looked at each other, then back to Blackbird and each one slowly nodded "Good, now I learn this Oath from the stories I heard" he then mumbled to himself "Now what was it...?" he paused for a moment, searching through his thoughts until he remembered "Ah that's it!" he then addressed everyone "Now all of you, please raise your right paw, claw or wing" we all obeyed and lifted our right paws while the birds raised their wings "And repeat after me; I, –name of animal-" I understood what he meant and surprisingly, everyone did

"I, Breeze" I said while the others said their names

"Do solemnly swear" Blackbird continued

"Do solemnly swear" I echoed

"Not to swallow anybody while en route to White Deer Park" he finished

"Not to swallow anybody while en route to White Deer Park" I finished my Oath _That's it, I guess I'm gonna have to hunt with other prey from now on _

"Falcon will be our guide, any objections?" Blackbird asked, nobody said anything "Right then, now, who'll be leader?"

"A leader?" A mouse asked

"Who needs one? We can just travel together?" Barley suggested

"We need a leader, if not we'll all die" Falcon interrupted

"He's right" Blackbird agreed

"Then who'll be leader?" Bat asked, silence again, but after a few moments that seemed like forever, Blackbird broke the silence

"I nominate Breeze" they all whipped their heads around in surprise at Blackbird's words, including myself

"Her?" Some of them said in unison

"Me?"

"Why?" Marten protested "Why not me?"

"For starters, we need someone who _won't _trick us every five minutes" Falcon stated, and then turned to face Blackbird "I agree with Blackbird, who else is suitable?"

"She's fast" Blackbird said "Cunning"

"Strong" Falcon continued "And don't forget brave" _You take one look into a human machine and now every labels you courageous... _I sighed

"Me? Are you sure? No one will listen to me you know" I replied

"Of course they will, and if all else fails" Blackbird began, then quickly fluttered by me ear "You can always use your lovely teeth to frighten them" he joked, but I had to consider it, I nodded my head

"Ok..."

"And there we have it, the journey to White Deer Park, begins now!" Blackbird cawed


End file.
